Battle of Cults
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: long ago there was a war between two sides... one side was Celestia... the other was unknowningly luna... but when she was banished it all stopped... when she returns she signifies that she is the leader of the luner republic... and then another war breaks out that kills their one true love... but not all is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Okay heres whats going to happen for this story. If you see words like **this** or like _this_ those are when things are happening in different areas at different times. Heres the guideline:

 _Italics will be for Order and the lunar republics POV_

 **Bold will be for chaos and the solar empires POV**

 _ **And both will be what is happening in both places at the same time but will mainly be used when Celestia and Luna say something at the same time in the first chapter.**_

If this is to confusing for everyone after the tenth chapter I will make a regular version. This way makes it much easier on me…

But before I can actually start this story… I need OC's… lots of OC's. also an editor would be nice as well. I already have someone to help me plan out stories but back to the topic about OC's.

This is what you have to do. Send me a PM with this information:

Name:

Race:

What colors and where:

Cutie mark:

Backstory:

Preferred side: lunar Republic or solar empire

There is a third side but I will perrsonnaly PM those with OCs that I think would be a good edition to them. Well that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.

PS the first chapter will hopefully be posted in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been almost 10 years since it all started… with Luna returning home… and then her revealing that she was the leader of the lunar republic… since then she disappeared and the lunar republic once again rose up everywhere… trains were high jacked… pony's suddenly disappeared and were found killed… and most of all is what happened on that fatal day a long time ago… on the day that she returned we had another fight…**

 **And it ended up killing our fiancée… he was different most pony's would say… some would say he was out of this world… and that's exactly what he was… because he was a human.**

 **His name was balance. He appeared in Equestria one day and he fought with us against a changeling invasion a long long time ago… before Luna was banished… because he was cursed to be an immortal… when Luna was banished it was the day before the wedding was supposed to take place… with Luna gone I couldn't bear to marry him myself… not without her… but when she returned…**

 **Then it happened... he jumped between our magic when we fired our strongest beams at each other and we only stopped when we heard his screeches of pain… but by the time we could stop… all there was was a black mark on the ground…**

 **To this very day I mourned for what we had done and no doubt Luna had done the same. "Princess Celestia?" I heard as I looked up to find my general Sun lancer walking in. he was a pure white pony with a white main and tail. He was also a Pegasus with a cutie mark of sun beams. He was known for being the fastest pony in all of Equestria.**

" **What is it sun lancer?" I asked him.**

" **There is a… I don't know how to say this but there is a creature here to see you…" I picked up my head in confusement, just what was the creature.**

" **Send him in… make sure he has no weapons…" he nodded as he walked out the door.**

 _Ten years… to the very day this all started once more… and due to the age ponies were in… there was going to be a lot of bloodshed before this was over… but today also marks the day of mine and my sisters biggest mistake… killing our fiancée… but now was not the time for mourning… now is the time to prepare for another attack against the solar empire._

" _Princess Luna!" I heard as I looked up to find my trusted general Sharkaro Stormwave… aka… the shark on land. He has a pale blue body with a pale gray mane styled to look like a shark's dorsal fin, pale gray tail that looks like a shark's tail. Dark gray eyes that makes him look more shark like. He also has razor sharp teeth from birth and had been given six scars on his neck by a certain Alicorn._

 _His cutie mark was a shark in a lunar pattern. Kind of like my own but replaced with a shark… his cutie mark made him ferocious in every battle he went into. He was unlike other generals. Preferring to fight with the troops on the frontline then stay in the compound we made in the Everfree forest._

" _Yes Sharkaro?" I asked._

" _There is some sort of creature wishing to meet you!" he said with a quick bow._

" _Then send it in… let's see what kind of creature it was._

" **as I waited for said creature to walk through the door there was some yelling before he the door suddenly burst open to reveal something I never thought I would see again… a human…"**

 _As the creature walked into the room I was surprised to find that it was a human. But that wasn't what surprised me… what surprised me was how much it looked like my fiancée."_

" **I thought I ordered his weapons removed, Sun lancer."**

" **He knocked out every pony who tried to take them…" he said with a bow.**

" **What is your name human? You remind me of my fiancée." I told him.**

" **My name is Chaos."**

" _What is thy name human?" I quickly asked._

" _My name is Order."_

" **How did you get here?"**

" **I was brought here with my twin brother by some kind of magic."**

" _Where is your twin brother?"_

" _I'm afraid he has joined the opposite side when we found out about this war."_

" **Do you know where he went?" he shook his head.**

" _So do you know what you are signing up for?" he smiled._

" _Of course I do." He answered._

" **Sun lancer!" he trotted over. "Take him to get his weapons and armor."**

" **Right away princess…"**

" _Sharkaro." He stepped forward. "Please take him to get his armor and weapons."_

" **As he left the room I couldn't help but think about his appearance."**

" _He had black and white hair…"_

" **His left eye was a golden color while the other was a bluish night sky color."**

" _His height looked about the same as Balance."_

" _ **Why… why did he have to look like you…? Balance…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it is I MLP Brony Fifer with a quick thing to say. First of all Sharkaro is not my OC but it is Shark Lord's. He was beautifully made and almost fitted exactly what I needed. Well that's all I had to say quickly so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.

 _Two weeks… that's how long it's been since I joined the lunar republic. I have been in the efforts to defeat the solar empire… I have mainly been on recruitment duty and on putting out the message about the lunar republic… but to be honest I want to be out in the fight. My name may be Order but I am a thrill seeker._

 _As I walked around the base I soon came to the war room as Luna called her throne room. I then knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I heard._

" _It is Order…" I said._

" _Thy may come in." I then opened the door to find her over the map of Equestria with player pieces. Gold for the solar empire and silver for our own troops. "What do thy need Order?" she asked._

" _I would like to request joining the frontlines." She looked surprised at my request._

" _Do thy not like what thy is already doing?" she asked._

 _I smiled. "I do but… I feel like I need to be on the field… the battle field… run stealth ops… information runs… I want to feel like I'm actually needed… I need some thrills…" she only sighed as she pondered my request._

" _Very well… you will be given a mission to see if thy can keep yourself alive on the field. It ends when it is completed or if thy call in for help… or if thy are killed… is that understood?" I nodded with a smile. "Very well. Get thy armor and weapons and meet up outside the bunker with the squad you will be going with."_

 _I then gave a quick bow. "Thank you princess." She smiled at her old title as I left the room and immediately put a frown on my face._

 _She was hurt real badly when Celestia had disowned her as her sister… being called princess must have brought back some painful memories…_

 _As I walked into the room and grabbed my armor and my two shields I then put on my armor as I walked outside of the compound and immediately put on a saddened look. The Everfree forest used to be a very dangerous yet beautiful place… but over the years and the war it was close to becoming a barren wasteland with only our troops keeping it alive… and even that is a struggle._

 _The Timberwolves had relocated somewhere else from what I was told. They were some of the most feared creatures of all time. Besides hydras and Manticores of course. I then spotted several ponies in armor by the entrance and I recognized one of them as Sharkaro Stormwave. If he's on this mission then this must be very important._

" _So I'm guessing you're the one extra that's coming with is to prove himself?" he asked walking over._

" _Yes sir." He smiled a grin showing fangs. The symbol of a lunar republic troop._

" _Not afraid to speak out… that's a good thing and a bad thing at the same time. Alright line up!" I walked over and stood next to a few other ponies in a line. "Our mission is to eliminate one of the top generals of the solar empire. Our princess thinks that if he is gone then most of the army will go into disarray. Giving us an advantage until they reinstate a new high general. We leave immediately. Any questions?" a pony a few ponies away from me raised his hoof._

" _Yes private?" he asked._

" _Why were we chosen for this mission?" he asked._

" _You were chosen because the princess has heard of what you can all do. That is all I have to say." Another one raised his hoof as Sharkaro nodded towards him._

" _Where is the mission taking place?" he asked._

" _We are heading to Baltimare."_

 _Several hours of painful running later_

 _How in the world am I able to run for 3 hours without getting tired? By what I was told we had made it one thirds of the way to our destination. "Alright everypony… take a break…" as everyone fell onto the ground exhausted I was surprised I didn't as well._

" _Tamer and Sonic get started on food. We are going to need it for the next 6 hours of running."_

…

…

…

 _Well shit. As the two specified ponies started a fire and started to cook I walked over to Sharkaro. "So who is our target?" I asked him._

" _We do not know… all we know is that our target will be entering Baltimare at nightfall to prepare the troops they have there. But I do know that this is their top general." He said._

" _Then this will be hard…" I said._

" _He's trying to keep this covert so he didn't bring any of his guards." I smiled. No guards mean easy kill. Learnt that when I was forced to kill a higher when I was caught. He was a horrible fighter._

" _What about his fighting ability?" I asked._

" _Unknown. Nopony has ever seen him fight."_

" _Sir Food is all done!" Tamer yelled over._

" _We'll be right over." He yelled back as he started to walk over there when I started to hear talking._

" _Did you hear that?" I heard._

" _It came from this way. Probably some more of the ponies that lost their homes."_

" _Well you know what the princess says. Bring them all in." shit. Solar troops._

 _I quickly sprinted over where the others were as I pushed them all into a large bush that was next to where they cooked the fire before I jumped in._

" _What the bu-" I quickly covered Sharkaro's mouth as I held up my finger to my mouth and I opened up the bush a little bit just as the solar troops entered the clearing._

" _Where are they?" one asked the other._

" _Who the buck cars… its free food so we might as well eat it before going after them. Sometimes patrolling has its perks." both of them then sat down and started to eat the food that was prepared._

" _Sir… permission to engage?" Sonic asked. Sonic boom was always protective of his food. Heard about it every day I got back to base._

" _granted." And with that Sonic and another pony then popped out of the bush and grabbed them. Then they were pulled into the bush as they struggled. And as fast as they hit the bush knives were put into their throats as their mouth were covered to prevent them from screaming._

 _When they stopped moving they were slowly set onto the ground as we popped back out of the bush. "Your hearing will be quite useful this mission." Sharkaro said._

" _Thank you sir. I only did what was right."_

" _Could of given us another warning next time." Sonic said as he wiped some dirt off of his sandwich before resuming eating._

" _Would you rather warn them of where we were?" I said as he only shrugged his shoulders._

" _Well everypony finishing eating… we got to get going… by the time we get there we will only have a hour to prepare."_

 _Arriving in Baltimare… sun about to start setting_

 _As we arrived in Baltimare I looked around to see the damage the war has caused this place. Before we arrived Sharkaro had placed a spell on all of us to hide our armor and to remove the ponies bat wings and fangs to make us look like we were refuges from the war. Me… I had to hide out near the edge of town but I could still clearly see the damage done to the place._

 _Many buildings had holes in them caused my magical explosions. Several places there were solar empire symbols crossed off… others with lunar republic symbols crossed off._

 _Everywhere on the road was overgrown weeds with craters and large cracks in the ground. It looked almost exactly like a warzone. As I continued to watch the team enter the town I couldn't help but think… just who was the top general?_

 _As I watched them walk I eventually watched them walk into an alley with a few solar troops close behind them. As I watched the shadows I watched as they were struck down before the shadows disappeared._

 _Well at least they made it in okay. As I continued to watch with a small telescope as the sun soon set and the moon slowly rose into the sky. I then started to hear a train slowly approaching as I averted my attention to the train._

 _That's the one… it had the solar empire symbol on it. Now let's just see who this general is…_

 _As the train slowly came to a stop behind the station I continued to watch the entrance. After about 10 minutes of watching I saw a pony walk out of the station… and then close behind them was someone I haven't seen since we got here. "Shit… knowing him he would suspect a… am…bush… Shiiiiiiiit!" I muttered._

 _As I watched them further themselves into the town I then saw movement at the train station out of the corner of my eye and saw 6 figures all wearing gold armor. Two earth, two Pegasus, and two unicorns. And judging by the way their armor looks they were the elites. Meaning Sharkaro's group is screwed._

 _I watched as they all broke off into teams of three and one of the teams came in my direction while the other team went after my brother. So they are going to try and flank them… maybe I could help out about this somehow. As I ducked behind the bush as they passed by I continued to watch as the unicorn walked by first closely followed by the Pegasus and then the earth pony was a few feet behind them. As he got close enough I quickly reached out with a small knife I hid in my combat boots and sliced his throat. I then approached the Pegasus from behind and impaled the knife into the back of his neck and I slowly set him onto the ground._

 _I'm surprised the unicorn didn't turn around yet. He had to of heard something. As I approached the unicorn I then gripped its neck as we started to tumble on the ground until he was on the bottom and my hands were compressed around his neck as I started to slowly choke him to death. As he continued to try and take my hands off of around his throat soon he stopped moving._

 _As I released my hands from the dead unicorn I then pulled all the bodies into the brush before I charged around the town. If there are still three elite guards they might be in trouble. I only killed them because I had the element of surprise._

 _As I continued to run behind the buildings I spotted sonic slowly walking out of the building. "Sonic!" I yelled whispered and his head turned to look at me._

" _What are you doing?!" he asked as I ran over._

" _He came with guards! By what I could tell by the armor they were all elites!" his eyes grew wide at what I said. "And the worst part is that it's my brother!"_

" _I didn't know you had a brother?!" he said._

" _Because I don't like talking about him! We got to warn the others before they walk into an ambush." Then there was a loud scream followed by a few others. "Shit!" as we ran around the giant building to find 4 of our group dead with Sharkaro wounded and surrounded by the elites._

" _We knew all about your ambush waiting for me." My brother said with a smirk. "All it took was the right bait to be able to kill the highest general of our enemy."_

" _You mother bucker…" Sharkaro said._

" _Chaos!" I yelled as I brought out my shields while at the same time canceling the spell. As his head turned to look at me and he smirked once more._

" _Now this is unexpected… my weak brother decided to show up." he said._

" _This is between you and me brother… they are not involved in any of this." He shook his head as he looked at the ground. Then he looked at me with a grin as he started to walk towards me._

" _Actually they are involved in this now brother… you joined the solar empires side and you joined their side. Meaning they are all fair game." He said as I reached over his head and pulled out two swords. The hilts were gold while the actual blade itself was made of some kind of white metal. "But now let's fight!"_

 **As I charged my brother he quickly held up his shields and blocked my first strike I was able to get my sword through a hole in his defense causing my sword to slice through his armor and leave a heavily bleeding wound in his side.**

 **I then leapt off of his shield and landed 10 feet away as he looked at his wound. "Like the swords? They were enchanted by the strongest unicorns in the solar empire… including princess Celestia herself. Can cut through your armor like it was butter." I then charged him again with a tornado attack as he held up his shields as they were hit 3 times per second due to my initial spin.**

 **He then punched upwards causing me to stop my spin as he them punched me in the gut and gripped my head before smashing it into his knee and then delivering a uppercut to me sending me flying once before landing a few feet away from him on my feet.**

 **As I looked at him I felt blood oozing out of my stomach and trickling down my chin and I couldn't help but laugh. "So you sharpened the edges of your shields to also turn them into a weapon?! Now that is just so you! But I'm happy I'm finally able to have a decent fight!" I charged him again as he knocked one of my sword out of my hand and I pried one of his shields off before being knocked backwards.**

 **As I stood back up he had caught my discarded sword and I picked up his discarded shield and we started to circle each other as I held a wicked smile across my face. "Come on brother is that the best you can do?!" I then charged him as he made an arc with the sword over his head only for me to put the shield above me causing it to collide and as I went to made a stab at his stomach but he deflected it with the shield.**

 **As I rolled underneath his feet I then made a slash at his back leaving a large gash across his back causing him to stumble forwards. As he turned back around I smirked at him as he charged me this time and surprised me with a relentless amount of attacks leaving me barely any time to block.**

" **You've been training brother." I told him with a smile.**

 **Few hours later**

 **We have been fighting for several hours… I'm surprised he hasn't died yet from blood loss… we had both sustained many wounds. "How about we call this another tie brother…" I said as I leapt at him and threw his shield at him causing it to hit the arm holding my sword.**

 **I then caught it out of the air. "Come on boys… we're leaving." I said.**

" **But sir! We can still kill them!"**

" **No!" they cowered a little bit. "We are leaving them alive to send a message… to let them know that all of their plans are secret anymore…" and with that they got next to me as we teleported out of there.**

 _He… just left us alive… as I picked back up my shield I slowly trudged over to Sharkaro. "Why would he leave us alive?" he asked as sonic help him up._

" _Because he wants to send out a message…" I told them as I looked at the four dead ponies. Anyone could tell that they put up a good fight before they met their demise._

" _They were good ponies…" Sonic said as he looked at Tamers dead body. As he closed his eyes I saw tears fall off his face but they were hardly noticeable._

" _Get by me… we are teleporting out of here." Sharkaro said._

" _But we can't leave them sir!" Sonic said as I started to hear running. As I turned my head I looked to find dozens of solar troops charging us._

" _They left us with a little gift!" I yelled as Sharkaro looked around as he then pulled us close to him as we then appeared in the base. When we let go of Sharkaro he then collapsed onto the floor. Immediately Sonic ran to get help for him… today has been a long day…_


	4. Chapter 4

" **Princess… I have returned home…" I said as I entered the throne room.**

" **Was the ambush a success?" she asked me.**

" **It went perfectly… besides not know that my brother was going to be there!" I said causing her to jump a little.**

" **Not even I would have known about your brother being there…"**

" **Then he must have joined the mission at the last minute… just before they left." She said.**

" **That may be true… I had forced my elites to retreat with me… due to him being there…" I told her as I leaned up against the wall.**

" **I heard from Sun lancer that you retreated when you could have killed them easily…" Celestia said slightly annoyed. "You could have had your so called elites join you in helping in defeating him!"**

" **Because it was my fight!" she leaned a little bit backwards at my outburst. "He and I are stuck in an eternal battle! A battle to decide the fate of everything around us!"**

" **And what pray tell is it?" she asked.**

" **I am chaos! He is Order! We fight for what our namesake is!" I then stormed out of the room.**

 **(POV Change)**

 **What did he mean by that? We fight for our namesake… "Sun lancer…" he stepped forward. "I want you to keep a closer eye on Chaos." He did a bow.**

" **Of course milady." He then walked out of the room.**

" **Princess!" I heard as one of my messengers charged into the room.**

" **What is it flasher?" I asked as he bowed in front of the throne.**

" **I have word from the crystal empire…" I smiled. "They still refuse to join what they call a 'worthless war' I also bring word of something tragic that happened 5 years ago from when I last went to them." I looked confused.**

" **And what is it?" I asked curiously.**

" **Prince shining armor… was murdered in his sleep…" I stared at him with shock.**

" **Is this true?" I asked him as he nodded.**

" **I saw his dead body encased in crystal in the crystal graveyard myself." he said with a bow as I looked down in shame. They were married 3 months after the war restarted… that was when a changeling invasion happened... but it also caused a high valued prisoner to escape… and along with her a lower valued prisoner… and said lower prisoner became the most trusted general in my so called sisters army… how pitiful.**

 **But then he became a nuisance in the plans… almost turning around every attack he has defended against… Sharkaro Stormwave… the so called shark on land.**

 **Every attack and defense he has been in increases his risk factor… if he somehow found one of the training camps he would completely obliterate all in his path to get vengeance against me… which I could use against him.**

 **But when Sombra rose again from his sleep I had sent my student, Twilight sparkle, to end his reawakening… causing princess cadence and prince shining armor to become the rulers of the crystal kingdom. Ever since they have taken in the refugees of the war with a promise to stay neutral until then.**

" **Thank you for bringing me this information… you are dismissed flasher." He gave yet another bow before he walked out of the throne room.**

" **Shining armor… who would of murdered you?"**

 **(POV Change)**

 **As I walked through the halls of the castle I eventually reached my given room. I had quickly rose through the ranks with my fighting ability and my brutality. I gave all of my opponents no mercy… only one has ever beaten me but he had been gotten rid of a very long time ago. "I guess I'll have to step up my training if I'm going to want to beat Order." I muttered as I grabbed my swords and entered the training grounds where many of the elites were training.**

 **When I stepped onto the field immediately all fighters got off instead of one. "So you want to go against my rule is that it?" I asked with a smirk.**

" **Because of you many of us have been killed! So I'm going to fight for them!" he then charged me… what a fool.**

 **As he continued to charge I pulled out both of my swords and sped by him with super speed before he fell to the ground spewing blood and covering his entire body with it. "Get him out of my sight." And with that several of the elites hurried over and dragged the dead body out of the training grounds. "WHOS NEXT?!"**

 _With the new weapons my brother has this will surely be a fight to the finish. But in the process… ultimately destroying wherever we fight… as the door opened up from the infirmary I stood up. "So how is Sharkaro?"_

" _He will need to rest from battles for a little while, but otherwise he will heal fine." He said._

" _Thank you doctor Surge." He only nodded as he reentered the infirmary. I then started to walk through the base thinking. I got to find a way to improve my fighting style to be able to defeat Chaos… only then will this world truly know order…_

" _Order." I turned around to find sonic. "Princess Luna has asked for you to come to the viewing room." I only nodded as I followed him through the halls. The base may sound great but to be honest it was made underground with a hidden hatch inside of the biggest tree in the Everfree forest. "So how's Sharkaro?" he asked me._

" _The doctor said he would need to rest from getting into fights for a while but they also said he would heal fine." He smiled._

" _That's good to hear. At least the princess can have some good news." He said as we reached where we were headed. As sonic knocked on the door soon it opened up and we walked in… well I walked in while sonic stood guard outside to make sure no one listened onto the conversation._

" _Hello order…" Luna said as she stared out into the training room, watching the troops train._

" _What do you need princess?" I asked._

" _So it was your brother that was the top general?" she said turning around to look at me._

" _Yes ma'am…" I answered._

" _What can you tell me about him?" she asked._

" _he's all-out offensive against all of his opponents… except for me cause I know all of his tricks… he is smart about everything about war reason being how he realized about the ambush point at the town. Cause it was one of the best points for an ambush to happen. But he does have flaws in his combat style, preferring to charge right in and not think about things. He and I are opposites in some ways."_

" _Meaning?" she asked._

" _Meaning that whenever he kills his bloodlust slowly gets higher as I try to avoid killing when possible… except when it's necessary to protect my other comrades which I failed to do so during the mission. Another way is that he prefers swords and I prefer shields for weapons." She nodded as she turned back to look at the training room._

" _How is Sharkaro?" she then asked._

" _They say that he will heal just fine… but I don't think he's going to like being out of fights for a little while." I said with a smile as she also smiled… but it quickly went away._

" _We lost 4 good ponies on that mission… but you proved that you could go out onto the battlefield… your first mission will begin tomorrow. The details are in a folder on your bed." I nodded. "You are free to go." I left the room and I walked straight towards my room and I quickly entered and picked up the folder… and I couldn't help but wonder what this meant for the war…_

 _Destroy the training camp near Ponyville_

 **As I walked off the field with my swords covered in blood for killing two more who tried to get rid of me. I walked back into my room and set the swords onto their posts. I then walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the water slowly heated up I took off my clothes before stepping in. As the blood slowly washed off of my naked body I put my arm onto the wall as the water trickled down my body.**

 **Those fools don't even know why I joined them… and that's the way I want it to stay for a very long time… this water is like them… always flowing… but all it takes is turning the knob and it will soon stop. As I stepped out of the shower and put on some new clothes I walked into the other room to find a sheet of paper on my desk.**

 **Reprove your worth… in two days head to the training camp in Ponyville to help with the training.**

 **I couldn't help but smirk… this was going to be lots of fun!**

 _(Next day)_

 _As I watched Ponyville's training camp I watched and watched as ponies gave it their all in their training. They were way on the other side of where I was but I couldn't risk going around. What I was told was that we had three spy's in the midst of the fortified town… and luckily they had given us the required information for me to sneak in and set the runes… these runes were already drawn on small pieces of paper that would start to glow when the last one is set… I had a total of 20 of them and I had to put them in the right spots so that the entire camp would be destroyed._

 _The spies in the ranks that trained at this camp knew their sacrifice… which was something I highly disliked… we could not afford to lose any more ponies in this life waging war… but what could I even do to prevent them from dying… nothing…_

 _That is one thing I am tired about… almost never being able to protect those that require it or save those that don't need to die… as I snuck my way towards the large wooden walls I then quickly put my back next to it to prevent being spotted as I made my way along the line._

 _As I continued to sneak my way I couldn't help but stare at the sky… to be honest I actually loved the day… but the memories that it reminded me of… it was what made me want to join the lunar republic. As I stuck my heat out to see I watched as some guards let in a large cart full of buckets. Must be a caravan…_

 _Just what I needed…_

 _As I started to sneak my way towards the distracted pullers and guards I then quickly jumped into the back of a cart and hid myself among the pile so I would not be seen. The cart then moved forward a little bit before stopping… so they are checking every cart… and I was hoping that they were checking all the carts at once… "What kind of cargo do you have?"_

" _Some vegetables from the country side."_

" _Check the cargo." He sounded mean. Must have taken after my brother. After feeling stuff being moved and pulled back the talking started once more. "It's clear."_

" _You can move on through."_

" _Much obliged." As the cart started to move again I smiled. Worst guards in all of history… and yet they only helped the destruction of their training camp. As I felt the cart continue to move before stopping then I then carefully looked out of stuff I was under and once I saw the coast was clear… I immediately uncovered myself and leapt out and hid in some nearby shadows._

 _I was in the market… what I read was that I was to avoid the market due to high guard activity… crap… as I started to look around I eventually noticed that if I was able to stay in the shadows that the wall made I should be able to get out of here before being detected. If I am detected I could just act like I was my brother._

 _But then again that would not work. As I quickly jumped into the shadows I then started to slowly make my way around the market. That was until I noticed a guard was watching me which made me reach for a knife… but then he made a quick tilt of his head which caused me to smirk._

 _Damn they must be good. I then made my way out of the market and then through the desolate town. I think that was the word I was looking for. As I continued to walk around soon I found another entrance in the wall and right outside of it… was the training camp…_

 _They should have put walls around it to protect it from the other way. As I popped my head around the corner I spotted a patrol coming this way which caused me to immediately go back into the shadows. "So did you all hear about the general coming to assist in our training?" I paled._

" _He's coming tomorrow isn't he?" I sighed with relief._

" _Yep. Just means that maybe we could show our worth. Maybe be moved to Canterlot!"_

" _You do know that is only for the best of the best." And then their words became muttering to me as they soon moved out of my hearing range. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I let it out. As I peered around the corner again I then quickly sprinted towards the first tent and then inside as I caught my breath. Damn that was close…_

" _time to start setting the runes… as I looked around this tent for the best angle to take care of it I soon placed it up high near a support beam before I started to sneak my way around the camp and placing them as I went. They were all currently in the training fields as I now know why which made my job that much easier._

 _After placing the last rune it started to glow green and started to slowly change color to yellow. Green meant I had 5 minutes left before they went boom! Giving more than enough time to get out but before I could leave the area I was in I heard struggling as I quickly hid myself as I watched 3 guards walk past with a gray mare in tow. She had a blond mane and tail and her eyes were looking in two directions when I saw them._

 _When I saw them move out of my field of vision I quickly looked at the rune. Was halfway green and yellow… telling me I had less than 4 minutes… damn me and wanting to save the distressed. I then quickly begun my way in the direction that the guards went and I soon found them in a tent. "You pissed us off for the last time mare."_

" _Please! I'm sorry!" she yelled as she cowered in the corner._

" _Oh no… you're going to have to repay us in some way…" one of them said with a devilish smile. Great…_

" _But I don't have any Bits!" she said._

" _We aren't talking about Bits…" that's enough._

" _hey!" they turned around just as I punched one of them in the face knocking him out and then quickly grabbed the other two and smashed their heads together. "Hope you have fun in hell." I looked to the mare who looked scared out of her mind. "You got to get out of here!"_

" _Why did you save me?" I groaned. I didn't have time for this._

" _Do you want to die?" she shook her head. "Then you need to get out of here! The place is rigged to go boom!" her eyes widened as she got up and then quickly galloped out of the tent._

" _What's she doing here?!" I groaned once more. This doesn't get easier… as the first guard attempted to pass, I then quickly jumped out and tackled him through a tent. Making a large hole in the process. "It's the lunar Republic!" I smiled._

" _Yeah! Come and get me!" I yelled as I turned around and quickly ran between the tents as they soon gave chase. I must say I haven't had this much fun in a long time! As I made another turn I found the way blocked by guards and before I could go back all my ways of exit were blocked._

" _We got you now!"_

" _Oh really? Go on and kill me… my jobs already done."_

" _We will catch the mare later." I laughed. "What's so funny?!"_

" _That wasn't my job…" the timer in my head hit zero as the first rune went off causing them all to look at where it came from. "that was!" and with that I jumped over two distracted guards as I then kept on running as more and more of the runes went off until I eventually got out of the camp and entered a nearby forest. I then turned around and watched as my work continued… damn this was a good day!_

 **(Next day)**

" **What happened here?!" I yelled in outrage.**

" **We were… sabotaged…" a wounded pony asked. "Only I survived… but we saw who… set the runes…" I quickly picked him up by his neck.**

" **Who… WHO DID THIS?!"**

" **They… looked like… you…" I growled as I twisted my hand and snapped his neck before dropping the body to the ground as those around me backed up.**

" **I DO NOT TAKE FAILURES! I'M COMING FOR YOU ORDER! YOU HEAR ME! I'M! COMING! FOR! YOU!"**

Okay now I need to say a few things. I still need OCs for this story and if you want to submit one look at the first part in this story for what I need. So far I have only 1 for the lunar republic and if you want to see your OC's in this story don't be afraid to send them to me. As far as I know this story is far from being finished so I need OC's people.

I'm glad I was able to finally complete this chapter after a while and because of all my other stories and school my mind has been drawing blank for everything until today!

I now wish you all farewell. This is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow.


	5. Chapter 5

alright boys and girls im just going to say this. currently my mind wont stop thinking about this story so expect a few chapters of this for a little while. i also still need OC's because well i suck at making OC's and i like to see what you all make. like Sharkaro Stormwave. to be honest so far hes my absolute favorite due to his name. i mean with what i beleieve in he is like Poseidon to me.

but anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter and over the course of the next week hopefully expect either 1, 2, or 3 a day since well my work on this has brought my writing to 10000 words a day when in the begginning it was 5000 words every few days. but that all depends on what my mind set is and well... this story is actually one of my top favorites.

well with that said i bid you all farewell.

 _They are bloody idiots… it has been a month since the mission I took to destroy that training camp and it turns out they have been purposely keeping me away from where my brother is… only for him to slaughter the troops we send even within a mile of him! As I walked several guards attempted to stop me but I quickly pushed them aside as I reached the room that Luna was having a meeting in. "you are not allowed to enter." The guard on the left said as he and the mare on the other side crossed their spears._

 _I cracked my knuckles before grabbing both of their heads and quickly knocking them out. I then proceeded to open the door. "What the fuck have you been doing?" I asked as the ones inside looked at me. "you have been sending me… far away from where my brother is… when only I can fight him and live… why?" she laid down some papers she had._

" _Because… Sharkaro told me of what occurred when you fought him. He is my most prized general and you sustained quite a lot of wounds. In my eyes it was decided by myself to keep you away from your brother."_

" _Then what do you think I'm doing huh?!" her eyes grew wide. "the more I do… the more angry and reckless he gets and recklessness… is something you don't want him to have… he is almost impossible to kill unless either I go against him… or the entire planets population goes against him and even then he would win." She looked at the papers. "So what's your decision now Luna? What's your god damn decision…"_

" _By what you are saying… I believe you… you know him better then anypony here… I think we found your threes bodyguard." She stated._

" _Him? He doesn't look like much." An orange pony said. It was female I could say. She had a dirty blond and braided hair as well as a cowboy hat on._

" _And just who are you?" I asked crossing my arms._

" _Order I would like for you to meet the three elements of harmony that are on our side." Luna stated._

" _Another thing you neglected to tell me." I said with a small scowl as she rolled her eyes._

" _In the very beginning… when I was first banished to the moon my sister used the elements of harmony to do so…"_

" _You have told me this story before." I stated._

" _well what I haven't told you is that when I came back… the elements had chosen new hosts… 6 mares… two earth ponies, two Pegasus, and two unicorns… the elements of honesty, magic, laughter, loyalty, kindness, and generosity."_

" _So which ones are they?" I asked._

" _Applejack, the element of honesty. Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter. And Fluttershy, the element of kindness." I snorted._

" _Now what's so funny about that?" Applejack asked._

" _Let's see… honesty would most likely get us killed if captured… laughter would do what? Cause our opponents to laugh themselves to death. And kindness… she wouldn't be able to hurt a fly…" Pinkie Pie started to hold back Applejack as she attempted to get to me._

" _That is the reason why they remained here. If my sister gets the elements and is able to initiate a spell on them… she would be able to place the elements in more loyal ponies against the elements judgement. This will be their first mission leaving the base."_

" _Alright then… now I see why they are so damn well important. So what's the mission then?" I asked._

" _Everypony except myself in this room is going on said mission. This mission will be to the castle of the two sisters… my old home… to retrieve my old spell book. My time on the moon has made my memory void of all of my spells and I only remember those that my sister has taught me so far. Which isn't much… if I can get my spell book back we would have a greater chance of defending this place if my sister were to attack here with her army."_

" _So they know the terrain I'm guessing?" she nodded._

" _that is correct… but there is a high chance that Twilight sparkle… the element of magic… would notify my sister of this… this is the reason of its importance so we can know where my spell book is." I noticed the other ponies in the room… as well as a dragon?_

" _And they are?" I asked motioning to them._

" _Big Macintosh, Ditzy Hooves, Trixie Lulamoon, and Spike. They are coming just in case my sister hasn't already ordered a search for said book…" they all had battle scars… Ditzy had an eyepatch over her right eye and I could see a few scar lines coming from under it… Trixie had a few scars near her horn. Like it was supposed to be ripped off but she got away before then… Big Macintosh was quite large for a normal stallion. His muscles were well quite ripped I must say. But besides that he must of seen many battles with all of those scars on his body. I would be surprised if there was an area on him that didn't have many scars. And finally Spike… I should say he was skinny for a dragon… but he was up to Luna's head and he had a sword on his back._

" _Well then it's a pleasure to meet you." Ditzy walked over and looked me over with her single eye._

" _These 4 are also generals but they are just below Sharkaro. I understand he was also teaching you how to lead troops into battle?" I nodded. "Good… cause you're in charge of it." this threw me for a loop._

" _I'm not ready to lead yet Luna…"_

" _the reason why you are leading this is because you know all of your brothers tricks… his tactics… his… mind…" I pondered this…_

 _If I lead them we would most likely die…_

 _If I didn't lead them they would die most certainly…_

 _Screw it… "alright then Luna you got yourself a leader…" suddenly Spike belched and a scroll came from his green flames. I was told of dragons messaging ability but I haven't seen it until now._

 _Luna took the scroll into her magic and as she read it her face went more and more to worry. Soon she quickly took a scroll and grabbed a quill and wrote quite a bit down. From what I could tell… which wasn't much… it was a confirmation request. She then lit it once again in her magic as it disappeared._

" _it appears timing couldn't be more bad… my spy on the council has just notified me that a meeting was made there… apparently they all met up with my sister and her most pride troops and they talked about ways to stop me… Twilight sparkle has told them of my spell book… they would be leaving tomorrow to go and get it…_

 _The ones that are going are the other three elements, Chaos, some of the elite troops, as well as some regular troops."_

" _great… just great…" Ditzy said as she returned to her area of the large war map of Equestria. "now what are we going to do." They all started to argue as I put a hand to my chin… my brother preferred having numbers over skill… and yet skill was a high value for him…_

" _may I make a suggestion?" I asked as they continued to argue. Fluttershy was now actually just cowering under the table and to be honest that for some reason made me mad. "may I make a suggestion?!" they all stopped and looked at me. "I was just thinking… my brother prefers numbers over the amount of skill. This thought came to me when I remembered my last fight with my brother. Isolate each of them but leave the regular troops to some traps. I can take my brother." I said approaching the map. "what way would they be taking?"_

 _Luna's magic lit up as she read over the scroll she had received from her spy. "they would be taking the traditional route from Ponyville. About a 30 minute walk from there." She stated as several pieces appeared on the map and moved onto Ponyville. "they would have to go through the dead forest which wouldn't leave us much visibility at all for anything stealth like or ambushes…"_

" _what I think of is that we head over there now and set traps along the way. Isolating them all and then have a final stand at the ruins. While we keep them occupied you three would have more time to search for the book."_

" _when we went there one time… Pinkie Pie decided it would be a grand idea to play with an organ. That set off many traps and passages. Do ya remember what ta do about that pinkie?"_

" _of course I do! It was the one of the funnest experiences of my life!"_

" _funnest isn't a word pinkie." I said with a smile as she giggled. "but would that work Luna?" she started to looked over the map. As she continued to look it over her face slowly turned into a smile._

" _that just may work. But who would go against who?" she asked going back into a serious look._

 _Several hours later everything was set up and we would be leaving in just an hour. I was looking around for Sharkaro. I had to tell him of what was going to be happening. I eventually found him watching over a few of the troops train in the underground. "Sir!" he turned his head and smiled when he saw me._

" _ah… Order. What news do you have of your little… rage." He said with a smile._

" _turns out I'm leading a mission in just an hour." He raised an eyebrow. He may of gotten out of the hospital recently but he had bandages covering all of his legs except for his front left one. It covered his stomach and back and his horn was in a cast. Apparently the spell he used had damaged it and like a bone it's going to take a while before he can use magic again. the bandages also covered half of his head in a slant but it didn't cover his right eye so he could still see._

" _what kind of mission?" he asked as we walked off. I may of forgotten to say but he was also in a makeshift wheelchair. It was holding him up in the middle due to him stumbling a lot and his body not being able to support his weight. There were two wheels so then he could relearn how to walk. The spell didn't just mess up his horn but his first memories as well. This means walking and stuff. They said he was lucky to still remember how to talk._

" _it's a retrieval mission. We are going to try and find Luna's spell book." His eyes grew wide._

" _now that… is a very important mission."_

" _I'll say. The elements are coming as well as the generals that were under you. We are leaving tonight so we can ambush a small convoy that has my brother, the other three elements, as well as elite and regular troops." He choked a little. "you alright?"_

" _is she insane?!" he said._

" _whoa easy there… we have a plan. We are going to isolate as many of them as possible to give them elements time to search the castle. Our elements I mean." He put a hoof to his chin._

" _that might work… just promise me one thing?" I raised my eyebrow as he looked at me. "keep… them… safe…" I smiled._

" _you have the hots for one of them dontcha?" I said with a smile as he blushed._

" _I don't know what you mean." He said as he started to walk forward as I followed._

" _but anyways I have a question I have been meaning to ask you."_

" _and that is?" he asked as we passed by a few ponies wheeling an injured guard into a room._

" _why do you fight?" he stopped and looked down. And I brought up history… just great… "sorry if I asked the wrong question."_

" _it's alright Order… I fight for my family… the ones that had died before I came here. I told you I escaped during a changeling invasion correct?"_

" _that's right. During a wedding."_

" _well my parents were killed in the crossfire." My eyes grew wide. No wonder he valued family so much. He helped every single troop here by bringing their family's here. We had the room that's for sure. "they were killed by Celestia's troops…"_

" _so that's why you hate her so much." He nodded as we rounded another corner. "well to be honest I never knew my parents. Nor did my brother. They just disappeared. We were taken in by a family that loved chaos and order so we were named as such when we got older."_

" _that sounds horrible." I smiled._

" _it was. Dad always rooted for me since he loved order the best. Mom always rooted for chaos and called him her little troublemaker since well she preferred chaos." I said as he snickered. "it was a crazy family I must say."_

" _to be honest I would of preferred my own over what they sound like and they drove me crazy." We both shared a laugh before we eventually reached his room. "well I must get my rest… the doctors would most likely kill me if I wasn't in bed for a certain amount of time every day." I laughed as he walked through the open doorway… before I turned around and begun to think._

" **This is the way we will travel… you six will be up front in a V formation." I directly told the elites that were in the room. "I will be in the second row behind them and the elements will travel behind me. On our sides I was 6 guards on both sides in a two my 3 lengthwise position."**

" **question." I groaned. Twilight Sparkle… the new princess and the element of magic… this made her the same priority as I would protecting the princess.**

" **yes princess." I said acknowledging her.**

" **what about our rear? We would be open to long range spells and bows." I smiled. To be honest I had that covered."**

" **this is the reason why I will be having 3 elites follow us in the shadows. The only ones that know of this plan are those in this… very… room!" she nodded before backing off. "but none the less I want you two to always have a detecting spell up. that way just in case we might be attacked from the sides we know they are coming."**

" **they have nowhere to hide? I mean the forest is dead for Celestia's sake so why are we making a big fuss over it?" Rainbow Dash… the element of Loyalty and is the one that would do her orders no matter what they were… she was my favorite.**

" **because I rather not get in more trouble then I already am because I didn't take precautions. Don't forget that the lunar republics forces are mostly pegasi so they attack would most likely come from the air. Which is why before we leave every cloud is going to be exterminated by scouting weather patrols."**

" **fine." She backed off.**

" **so is everything agreed?"**

" **yes sir!" the troops yelled as the elements nodded. A smile grew on my face as the thoughts of them trying to ambush us came to my mind… so I gave a short laugh… this was going to be fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

_The plan is in motion… Luna placed an unknowing spell on me so whoever I was near wouldn't be spotted… luckily we were notified of the detection spells at least so that's a good thing. I was currently with Big Macintosh and Ditzy. The sun wasn't coming up yet and the traps were all set. We were hiding in a large pile of fallen trees that surprisingly gave us a great hiding spot._

 _Then again we were in a large pocket underneath then all with a few large cracks here and there. "So what made you two join the lunar republic?" I asked the two while we sat and waited._

" _Well I joined recently. To be honest I'm surprised you don't remember me." I looked at her more closely._

" _Wait a minute… aren't you the mare that I saved when I destroyed the training camp?" I said with a smile on my face._

" _There you go." She said with a smile._

" _But what happened to your eye? You were fine when I saw you run."_

" _Let's just say… they interrogated me… making me lose my eye in the process. Big Mac here was the one that helped me break out."_

" _eeyup." He said as he fiddled with the piece of hay in his mouth._

" _We joined a week later. About 15 days ago and she said that we did so well she put us in charge of our races. Big mac here in charge of the earth ponies."_

" _eeyup." He said in agreement._

" _And me in charge of the pegasi." She then said with a smile. "Trixie is actually in charge of the unicorn division."_

" _Ah. To be honest I forgot all about you until now." She smiled. "But anyways why are you here Macintosh?"_

" _His story is well… kind of hard to talk about. His little sister was taken when Applejack turned out to be a part of the lunar republic. With granny passing away several months before he snapped and beat up many of the town guard. That's how he found me… luckily some of the guards were spies that helped us get out but well… your brother was the one that caught them…" they both looked down. "Never had the chance to say thank you… all they told us was to run…"_

" _In the end I will make my brother pay for his sins… we are constantly in a war with each other due to our family loving order and chaos. Reason why we were named as such. I prefer to takes lives when I have to… he prefers to take them just for the fun of it." they both grew disgusted looks on their faces. "I only wonder why we ended up how we did…"_

" _what do you mean?" Ditzy asked._

" _well I fight for Order which is what Celestia fights for yes?"_

" _well sure." She replied._

" _well my brother fights for Chaos which is what Luna fights for. Well kind of."_

" _also yes."_

" _then how come we ended up on opposite sides? I was drawn to this place while my brother was drawn to Celestia herself."_

" _that does sound a bit weird." She stated._

" _I ask that question every hour I am awake in my mind. I can never come up with an answer." Soon light filled the area we were in. "time to work." They both nodded as we all gathered over to the left side, or right side for them, and looked through the crack. We were about 50 feet down the path. Currently the others were just waiting for us._

 _Big Macintosh had several gauntlets that enabled him to activate runes we had hidden inside of the dead trees. Actually I wouldn't call them gauntlets per say because they didn't cover his entire leg. More like down to where his knees bend of his front legs. These were needed to get rid of any troops on the side. If I know my brother he would be at the front but have his elites in front of him. He would then have troops on the side to protect whoever he is protecting._

 _Ditzy had well… a giant ass sword. 5 feet long and the width was half a foot. Long. The hilt guard was a little over a foot and the actual hilt was a foot long. I don't know how she lugs that thing around but she is very deadly with it. it's actually enchanted to turn into a regular sword. It goes into its actual one when she brings it out. She has a sheath on her right side. The reason why I say this is because the weight of the weapon stays the same._

 _Now do you agree with me?_

" _enemies spotted…" Ditzy stated as she left the spot but stayed within the effectivity of the spell. Soon they reached our first trap as I turned to Big Macintosh._

" _do it…" he nodded before reeling back and then slamming his hoofs into the ground… causing the runes on the side to go off…_

 _As they were thrown into disarray the guards that were on the right side were demolished as the ones on the left had only a single one remaining… and when Ditzy flew in slayed him… she then quickly flew off. "after her!" both of the elite Pegasus flew straight into the air only for me to fire two arrows into their backs. At the area between their wings that was uncovered and they fell to the ground in pain as a cyan Pegasus flew after her._

" _Rainbow Dash! Wait!" an alicorn yelled… wait a minute… alicorn? Shit… I was told that she was the element of magic and Celestia's protégé… Twilight sparkle…_

 _I charged out of the protection and when my brother spotted me… he smiled as he pulled out his weapons and I pulled out my own. "you four! Take those two to the ruins!" he yelled with a smile on his face._

" _but sir!"_

" _do it!" his head slowly turned to me. "he's mine…"_

 _Derpy's POV_

 _I flew through the air until I looked behind me… the plan worked… so I landed on a very large cloud that had some ruins on it from the first Pegasus castle… but it failed. It was eventually anchored to the Everfree forest and when I landed soon she did as well. "why are you doing this Derpy?!" she yelled._

 _She was in purple armor that covered her front half as well as armor covering all of her legs. The only thing not covered in armor was the area her wings were as well as her flank. Showing her cutie mark proudly._

" _you know why I'm doing this Dash!" I drew my own sword as it extended and I felt it with my front right leg. "I'm doing this for what they did to me! And my little sister!" we charged at each other as she drew her own sword…_

 _Order's POV_

 _As my shields collided with Chaos's swords we were trapped in a permanent battle. Derpy was keeping Rainbow Dash bust while the 4 elites and the other two targets made their way to the ruins… Trixie was to keep Twilight busy and Spike was to keep Rarity busy… even though she isn't a fighter she and Spike were great friends. There is a chance Spike can talk Rarity onto our side._

" _incoming reinforcements!" Big Macintosh yelled as he soon engaged the three elites. My brother was smiling as he pushed me back. As my left shield fell out of my grasp I quickly rolled to the left as he came down with two downward stabs I quickly put my discarded shield back on as we charged once more._

 _Derpy's POV_

" _why… do you do this!" I yelled as we engaged each other once more in the air. Sparks flew when our weapons collided before we pushed each other back and then landed back on the cloud. Wounds were on our body's… bleeding greatly…_

" _you were a role model to me!" I leapt into the air and spun forwards. Using the blade to impact the cloud where she used to be._

" _you helped me when I needed it!" I swung the blade outwards where she was as she flew back into the air. Tears were coming from my good eye but I was filled with rage._

" _where were you! When they took my sister from me?! All because they caused me a hazard to her health!" she attacked but I quickly deflected her sword and spun around. Kicking backwards in the process with my back hooves as her sword went flying from her mouth and down into the dead forest. she however went spiraling upwards as I crouched down and took off once more._

" _you just stood there with the crowd as they pulled her away from me!" I used the side of the blade to send her spiraling down towards the ground as I flapped my wings to keep myself in the air._

" _you could have done something and yet you didn't!" I flew towards her as she righted herself in the air… and then pulled out a knife…_

 _Trixie's POV_

" _they are approaching ma'am." A scout told me as he landed next to me. Over the years things have been… weird to me… I had finally gotten over my habit of talking in third pony which is a plus… but at the same time I was marked a traitor cause all of my shows only happened at night… that was when Luna found me on the run… trained me to be able to be even on par with Twilight sparkle…_

" _good… notify Spike that his so called love is… arriving… are the troops ready to ambush the elites that are surely accompanying them?"_

" _yes ma'am. Currently all messaging magic is jammed in the dead forest. they have no way to contact the empire about what has happened. There is no sign though of general Macintosh."_

" _send a few of our troops to see the outcome of what is currently occurring." He bowed._

" _yes ma'am." He flew off as I sent a flare into the air. Alerting the troops to be ready to attack. A scroll soon appeared floating in the air as I grasped it with my magic. Opening it as I quickly read it._

 _Currently all the upper levels of the ruins as well as the libraries have all been searched. Currently Pinkie Pie was opening passages for the troops as well as Fluttershy and Applejack, to look through. There have been some old… lethal… traps that caught some of our guards off guard when they searched the black magic sections of the libraries._

 _Soon I burned the scroll and then looked into the distance as the fog showed the 6 running this way… so the little derp was successful in pulling Rainbow Dash away from her group. Their top general is also not here as well… two unicorns and two earth ponies…_

 _I prepared another signal and fired it into the air as the elites fell behind the two ponies they were guarding… and as the two ponies left the bridge… I sent the flare out that caused the 6 to pause in their running… giving the troops enough time to fire 8 bolts of small fire magic that cut the bridge down… causing the four elites to start falling but even then… the unicorns were able to teleport next to the two that they were guarding while the earth ponies hit the bottom…_

" _attack!" I yelled as the ground troops charged towards them._

 _They didn't last long though…_

 _When the two elites initiated their magic… they all fell to the ground and turned into ashes… except for the few unicorns that knew what magic they were using and quickly casting shields. So I stepped out of the shadows. "oh Twilight sparkle… how I have waited for this day…" she took a step back in fear before taking a few steps forward. Soon her horn lit up and armor appeared on her. Silver armor that held the elegance of two swans doing a mating dance… with the element of magic imbedded in the middle of the chest piece. A helmet and leg armor also appeared as her wings were slightly armored. Covering the big bone areas._

" _so I see you joined the lunar republic Trixie. I'm surprised you still aren't talking in third pony." She said as her horn lit up, preparing to fire some magic as I jumped down. My dark blue cloak flailing in the wind as it revealed my own armor but with a certain something on it. "you… you…" I smiled as I threw my cloak away revealing my own armor._

" _so you remember this?" I said as I used my magic to yank the alicorn amulet from my armor. "when Luna found me she had this in her possession. It wouldn't let anypony else wear it so it killed those it didn't accept. But when I put it on it accepted me… I didn't become corrupted like the last time I used it. instead I embraced it as its magic connected with my own._

 _To be honest it's now just an ornament then an actual magical amulet. But it serves its purpose." I stated with a smile before reattaching the so called amulet back to my armor. "oh and Rarity… I believe you and Twilight have missed this… dragon greatly." Both of their eyes grew wide as Spike stepped out of the shadows in silver dragon armor. Covering all of his vitals even though his scales did the job already._

" _sp… Spike?" Twilight said in disbelief. "so this was where you have been? And I thought you went to the dragons for protection… like what you told me…" he shook his head in response._

" _I did it so I could help Luna… Twilight you don't know what you're doing. Nopony does! Celestia is ruling with an almost iron hoof!" he said clenching his fists. "did you know that it was true what I said?! only for me to be ambushed on my journey by Celestia's army? Turns out… they thought I was a traitor! So that's the moment I grew up… I killed one of them Twilight… something I wish I never did… all I wanted was to get to where I was going… until they tried to kill me and I was saved by Luna!" he brandished a scythe… the hilt was spine like and it was able to bend if heated up a little._

 _He learned that he could warm up any part of his body… so that's what was used if he heated up his hands… the hilt was golden while the actual blade itself was silver… "you know when he joined up at first he was a runt."_

" _hey!" he yelled as I laughed._

" _but he soon became known as the reaper of death with the very weapon he holds…" her eyes grew wide as she took a step back. Soon Rarity's horn lit up and she was in armor as well. "and I figured you weren't a fighting type Rarity… doesn't matter… Spike's job is to deal with you… you Twilight… are mine!" and with that the battle begun._

 **Rainbow Dash's POV**

 **As I dodged another attack from Derpy I tried to not to hurt her to much… she was just being manipulated… that's what I was told… but even if she wasn't the princess said that she would still be on their side.**

 **As I ducked another attack I quickly went in with my knife and slashed her in an unarmored area on her leg. Causing her to yell out in pain and drop her large sword as I quickly turned around and went back in. "you could of gotten her back for me!" she yelled as she pulled out a hidden sword and attacking once more as I ducked underneath it… but I didn't duck low enough as her weapon cut me across my back where my wing tendons were… causing me to start falling towards the ground.**

 **I righted myself so I could look upwards… she was crying… for what she had to do… I couldn't move my wings at all… but then she flew towards me as I looked below me and I was halfway to the ground from the clouds… she zoomed past me but before I hit the ground… everything stopped… but then I was dropped as my back erupted in major amounts of pain. I looked to see her standing over me with her blade still in her mouth.**

 **I flinched as I prepared for her final attack… but all I heard was a clink as I looked again to see her blade was sheathed. She then walked away and I watched as she pulled her large sword out of the ground and it turned smaller before she sheathed that as well. "rainbow… I never wanted to hurt you until that day…" and with that she flew off.**

 **Was this hate because I believed the princesses opinion on keeping dinky safe? Keeping… her own little sister safe but away from her? Before I could think anymore something started to run towards me… and I blacked out…**

 **Chaos's POV**

" **why… don't… you… just... DIE?!" I yelled as I continued my onslaught of attacks.**

" **because brother… where would the fun in that be!" he yelled as he kicked me away and I skidded back a few feet. "back where we started in the beginning right brother?" he was almost out of energy to keep on fighting… but so was I… "I mean seriously… you're getting your ass handed to you by our forces… no reinforcements… no nothing." I started to laugh… laughing like there was no tomorrow… laughter like a maniac. "what's so funny?"**

" **oh brother! You really think I didn't think this through?!" I yelled as I jumped and went for a downward attack but was blocked as I pushed him back. "there was a spell placed on all of us that sent out an emergency signal in case any of us died or were injured!" his eyes grew wide as I spun around and caught his defense opened, then kicked him in the chest as he went flying through the air and skidded on his back. "not even magic can stop said signal." He struggled to get up as I fell to one knee.**

 **I may have been a warrior but not invincible… everyone tires eventually… I'm surprised the big red stallion is still alive… he was fighting three of my elites and he even knocked out the Pegasus and unicorn. Now he was going mono e mono with the earth pony. "Big Mac!" the red stallions head turned as he put my elite into a headlock. "warn the others of what's coming!" he nodded as he then slammed my elites head into a tree. I then looked behind me as I saw several large chariots approaching.**

" **it's too late brother!" both of their eyes grew wide as the stallion picked my brother up and laid him onto his armored back before trotting off. One of the chariots broke off from the others and landed next to me as several ponies leapt out. They were medics by the insignias on their helmets. "get away!" they backed off as I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth.**

 **Today you die brother… and your rebellion is snuffed out…**

 _Order's POV_

 _As Big Macintosh continued to run along the path I watched the chariots slowly get closer and closer… "you got to leave me!"_

" _nopony left behind… nopony surrenders… only retreats and dies…" he said between huffs as he leapt over a fallen log._

 _Trixie's POV_

 _As it was a battle of magic Spike was dealing with Rarity while the unicorn guards kept the elites busy but even then sooner or later the elites would kill off the last of them and they would assist Rarity and Twilight._

 _Our magic was even at the moment… only slight moments when ones magic would push the others back only to have to fall back from the exertion. "it seems… our magic… is… even!" I yelled over the blasting sounds of the magic colliding with each other._

" _but… can yours… hold out… the longest?!" she yelled as the thought went through my mind. This was true… if this continued any longer my magic would start to diminish. Alicorn magic was stronger than the alicorn amulets magic. The only reason why we are even is because it's combined with my own magic. Even though I trained with the combined magic with Luna… I could never last longer than an hour… that's the drawback._

 _While she has used it all of her life and being the element of magic… her magic would have the properties of lasting longer and having a greater reserve of magic… "ma'am!" a guard yelled running over to me._

" _I'm a… bit… busy… at the... moment…" I said as I continued my steady beam of magic._

" _Solar chariots have been spotted coming in this direction. The book has also been found and is being brought out by the searching parties." I smiled but this caused me to lose some ground with the magic as I put all of my force into it. soon though I felt no resistance and then a loud boom as my magic struck and I looked up in confusion._

 _What I saw was Macintosh with Order on his back. Soon Derpy landed next to him as I noticed that he bucked Twilight into Rarity. "to the ruins!" I yelled as I sent a magic blast that stunned the two elites before they were quickly smited by our forces. We all then charged into the ruins as the guards held up different areas of the castle. "all unicorns prepare for long range teleportation!" I yelled as my voice echoed through the halls. "I don't have enough…" I fell to my knees as Spike rushed over to me with his scythe on his back. "the stun spells took a little more then what I wanted… I need a few minutes before I have the strength to do the teleportation…"_

" _we will give you time ma'am." A guard said as they took up arms at the entrance to the room we were in._

" _what… happened?" I asked the three._

" _Rainbow Dash lives… Chaos and Order both were almost out of strength… we couldn't finish him off due to the reinforcements coming in." Derpy said._

" _Chaos said a spell was on all of them… it sent a… emergency signal if any of them got hurt or killed… he was prepared for everything…" Order said as he was set leaning against the wall. "at least 10 large troop chariots are inbound… we have the advantage of the fog but so do they. They don't know the terrain like our forces due with us being here overnight. But even then they also have the numbers to just storm in almost unopposed unless we can hold them off in the main areas."_

" _the bridge is out so they have to land in the courtyard where the forces can ambush them if possible… I'm guessing you flew them over Derpy." She nodded with a smile on her face. "I guess those wing lifting trainings did their job." She smiled bigger._

" _objective is coming down the hall!" a guard outside yelled._

" _Chariots landing in the courtyard!"_

" _we got the book!" Pinkie Pie yelled with happiness as her, Fluttershy, and Applejack ran in._

" _good… we should be ready to go in one more minute." I said. my magic came back faster due to being combined with the alicorn amulets magic… but only when it's not in use._

" _there's too many!" we all then heard as I turned my head to the remaining guard in the room._

" _notify them to begin emergency teleportation." He nodded as he ran out of the building. After several minutes there were lots of yelling and flashes of magic being used as I stood up. "gather around everypony… and human." As I prepared the spell and began to let it go… the door burst open and two solar guards grabbed Big Macintosh and pulled him away… and I couldn't stop the magic as it teleported the rest of us out of there… and landed in the meeting room where Luna was._

" _was the mission a success? Where's Macintosh?" she asked with worry in her voice as Applejack produced her book and she grabbed it in her magic._

" _the mission… was successful… we lost many brave ponies… and I'm afraid that Macintosh… was pulled out of my spell before we teleported." She gasped. "the Solar empire now has one of our best fighters… and general of the earth ponies…"_

" **So this is him?" I asked as the red pony from before was pulled over to me. He was all beaten up and armor less now. Showing all the scars all over his body as well as the wounds on him from fighting back his capture.**

" **yes sir. We were able to pull him out of the teleportation spell." I smiled as I bent over as he struggled against his holders.**

" **you caused a lot of trouble for me pony… take him to my personal torture chamber… I'm going to get the information out of him one way or another…" they saluted before pulling away… leaving me in a room with 5 regular troops… when the door closed though…**

 **I let my rage out…**

 **And left the room with 5 bodies behind me in pieces.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone quick thing. This was supposed to be put up yesterday but I had another OC submission by Buggy22421. I don't know what is up with everyone but this is two times in a row that I needed a specific OC for something and you all submitted them to me. Just so you all know the OC's name is Dead Beat so you don't get confused.

" **What to do… what to do…" he stared at me as I looked at my instruments of torture. "Maybe this one…" I said holding up my butcher knife. He didn't even flinch. "Or maybe this one…" I pulled out several throwing knives. Again… didn't even flinch. "Or my personal favorite…" I then said pulling out my axe… he only blinked.**

" **You're a tricky one I must say… most of them would be sweating right now." I stated putting the weapon back down before pulling out a simple kitchen knife as I approached the red stallion. "But now… I'm going to enjoy every single… drop of blood that I get to cause you…" I started to slowly insert the knife into the front right leg of the stallion as he gritted his teeth from the pain but kept his eyes on me.**

 **After I finished making a long deep line in his skin up to his main body I pulled out the knife and wiped the blood off onto his fur. "Oh what fun we are going to have…"**

 **For the next hour I continued to cut him… bandage him… only to cut him up again until eventually he was unconscious from the pain which put some more rage into me. He didn't even scream once…**

 **Great… just fucking great… there goes my good time. As I cleaned up all of my equipment I soon left the room and looked at the two guards outside of it. "Little water and little food… we aren't monsters…" they saluted as I walked off.**

 **Everybody needs to learn self-control at times… I may be a monster when I train, on the battlefield, or even in a meeting… sometimes I wonder why I am crazy in battle… other than the fact I was raised to love chaos by mother… some things just never change… "General." I turned my head and noticed that Princess Twilight was approaching.**

" **Hello princess… how did the meeting go?" I asked her.**

" **The princess is still… mad… that they got the book…"**

" **She's got to learn that not every mission is successful."**

" **You say it like you're the worst general in all of Equestrian history." She said as we started to walk together.**

" **I kind of am… my anger gets the best of me at times… Order was always better at keeping his anger in while me… the slightest thing can set me off…"**

" **Is that why the princess calls you a loose cannon of sorts?" I smiled.**

" **It appears so… how are the other elements?"**

" **Rainbow Dash won't be able to fly for a few weeks due to the damage due to her wing tendons… Rarity… well she's trying to get over the fact that Spike is on their side."**

" **Who is this Spike?" I asked.**

" **Apparently he's a general or something. He wore different armor then the others in the lunar republic."**

" **But what is he to you two?"**

" **When I was a little filly I was supposed to get a giant egg to hatch… on that day I also got my cutie mark after my magic went crazy. Thankfully the princess was there and from that day on I was her student."**

" **So Spike was what hatched from the egg." She nodded with a sad smile on her face. "Ever since he had been my little assistant… until he made a decision and we all thought he was safe."**

" **What did he tell you when you saw him?" she looked surprised. "I can tell by your tone of voice that he told you something."**

" **He said he was ambushed… by our forces…" this caused me to go wide eyed. "He sounded so serious… I could tell he was telling the truth… but I just don't want to believe it."**

" **Did you bring it up with the princess?" I asked her. "There is a chance he could be lying."**

" **I did bring it up with her. She said she would look into it because she doesn't remember. Well I'm going to go check on Rainbow Dash."**

" **Have a good day princess…" she smiled as she walked off and I frowned. It's been three days since said mission has occurred and I'm still learning all of the facts of what happened at the ruins. Our prisoner was first interrogated by the princess before he was finally given to me.**

 **The battle that happened at the ruins was very drastic… losing 6 more of my elites leaving me with only one group left… I have already chosen some of the troops to go through the intense training so I had more elites… but that would take a week…**

 **And by what I was told by princess Twilight… she left her rival a… gift per say.**

" _Alright Trixie. Try your magic once more." She nodded as she then attempted to light up her horn but it only spluttered out before she gripped her head in pain. The doctor then proceeded to sigh. "I'm sorry to say this but… it appears you have been cursed."_

" _What kind of curse." She asked with worry. For a unicorn… magic was a necessity to live. They didn't have the strength of a regular earth pony._

" _A curse that temporarily turns you into a normal pony. This curse wasn't prepared properly so it will run out eventually." She smiled. "But it all depends on the magical power of the pony that put it on you. What ponies were near you when this occurred?"_

" _Alicorn and three regular unicorns."_

" _That means there is a 25 percent chance it's going to last for a few months. The only way I can figure it out is if Princess Luna runs a scan on you. But that's only when she's at full power. There is a chance that there is a curse on top of a curse here." Trixie turned to look at me._

" _I need you to tell Luna that I'm out for a while. Have her put my replacement in." I nodded as I left the room and begun my way through the facility. Soon reaching the room Luna was in as I knocked._

" _Enter!" I opened the door. "Ah Order. What news due you have on Trixie?"_

" _By what the doctor says she's cursed. Can't tell because well there are two possibilities. Either she was cursed by a unicorn or by princess Twilight." She sighed. "She wants you to put her replacement in." she nodded._

" _Very well then. If that is her wish. Night Hawk!" a guard popped his head in. "please fetch Lieutenant General Dead Beat please."_

" _Yes princess." His head disappeared as the door closed._

" _Quick question." She looked at me. "Why do others call you princess, Princess Luna, or just plain Luna?"_

" _Well my sister and I have never been one for formalities. She prefers them only to be used in dire circumstances while I don't want them used at all. No matter what I tell them they call me what they desire." I smirked. "What's so funny about that?"_

" _Just proves how much they like you Luna." Now she smiled. We talked for several more minutes before the door opened and in walked a unicorn with a Broadsword on his back. He was also armored in regular guard armor except with a few red stains on it._

 _So this was Dead Beat? He looked to be around the same size as Big Macintosh which is impressive for a unicorn. He was also wearing a helmet that has a large smiley face covering his face/muzzle. Think army of two style and you got it what it looks like. He is a midnight blue, with lighter blue hair and red streaks through his mane and tail._

 _I must admit he looked like a badass with that sword on his back. But what's with the mask? But anyways I can now see his cutie mark. His cutie mark is a big broad sword with a pair of headphones wrapped around the hilt and resting on the cross piece. "What do you need Luna? I just returned from my mission."_

" _So that's why you're still wearing the mask. Very well. Trixie is currently in a state of despair with not being able to use magic for a little while. So for now you are in charge of the unicorn division." He nodded. "I will let you know of your new duties when you get some rest… you are dismissed."_

 _He made a quick bow before leaving the room. "I am down two generals all because of a mission…" she said putting her head down at her desk._

" _There are always consequences to every action. My brother made that very real whenever we fought." She looked up._

" _But to lose a great amount of your forces just for a simple spell book?" she asked. "My sister… from what the report read… the elites knew some death magic."_

" _Death magic?" she looked straight at me as she nodded._

" _It borders on dark magic. But it can only be used once because it greatly reduces the user's life span. It's a forbidden spell that's supposed to be locked away in the archives." She stated. "And if all the unicorns know the spell. It would be trouble."_

" _What has to be done to cast the spell?" I asked her._

" _Training of the highest regard about the mind. You have to wipe your mind of all thoughts and then just have a simple word appear in the void that used to be your mind… death… depending on the strength of the unicorn depends on the side effects. Did you know that my sister and I used to be stronger?" she then asked me._

" _No I did not." I stated._

" _That's what the magic did when we first done it. we were the ones that had founded it on accident… every single living pony inside of the castle over 1000 years ago… turned to dust… the side effect was that we lost a great big portion of our magic but since we were Alicorns it didn't affect our life span. Due to the simple fact we live forever except if killed by unnatural means."_

" _What's the steps to do this?"_

" _We found out that the caster needs to be ready to die once the spell is used. They need to be on the brim of death and then brought back. Many unicorns have attempted to do so but none were strong enough to survive. Like being stuck in a pit with nothing for a long time against some of the most dangerous creatures Equestria has to offer." She took a breath. "But even then the spell has other rules that are almost unable to be reached. The only way I can remember everything is if we somehow get the scroll that me and my sister made about the spell from the archives… except…"_

" _Except that it's in the castle currently and is the most guarded area of the Solar Empire." She nodded. "Damn it…"_

" _Hopefully our messengers reach the other ambassadors of other species."_

" _Which are?" I asked as I walked over and leaned against the wall._

" _Minotaur's are relentless and their honor is the one thing they take most pride in. a Minotaur with no honor is a Minotaur no more. That's what the ambassador says. The griffons are agile and are the current species that rivals Equestria's technological advances. Fast and swift… the zebras are masters of potion making. Could make any kind of poison or cure if they have the right ingredients. And finally the dragons… they will only fight if they get something in return. Treasure, gold, gems, anything that would help them get a hoard going."_

" _Do not want to be enemies with any of them." I said._

" _Agreed. If we can at least get three of them to help us we would be able to fight back even if my sister is able to talk the other one into joining her we would have a great chance in winning this war."_

" _Okay next question. Why did you seem sympathetic when Dead Beat talked?" her eyes widened. "Yes I saw the look on your face when it happened."_

" _That's his story to tell but I will tell you this… he was one of the first that joined up in my war against my sister. That is all I can tell you." I nodded as I walked towards the door._

" _I'll talk to you later Luna. Let me know if you have any missions for me." She nodded with a smile on her face before it went serious and she looked back to the papers on her desk. "Oh and another thing." She looked up. "We will get him back. Even if I have to defy orders to do so." I then walked out of the door._


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright today is another day… it's been a week since Trixie was told what was wrong with her. Ever since she was working with Luna to try and get rid of the curse… and I have seen what her lower is able to do._

 _I went on one mission with him as the leader of the group… and he fought like he didn't have anything to come home to… I mean he was psychotic when in a fight. That mask he wears helps deliver fear into those he was fighting._

 _I talked to Sharkaro about him but not even he knows much about him. The only one that knows anything about him would be Luna. She knows everything about almost anyone in the lunar republic… except for me._

" _So how long do the doctors say until you can use magic again?" he had actually recently been unbandage but he was not allowed to use his horn still._

" _Another week at most my friend." He said with a smile. "And even then the princess isn't going to let me on another mission for another month." I laughed at his short demise._

" _I can tell. Anything on how Dinky has been? I haven't seen her since the mission we had together."_

" _no I have not. she has most likely been either been scouting or has kept to her room. In fact I also heard about the reason she joined up." he smiled at me. "you never wrote that in your report."_

" _well to be honest I went against orders to immediately leave when I set the last rune." I said rubbing tha back of my head. "I regret though not making sure she was safe."_

" _in war always expect the unexpected. If the opposite happened from what you're thinking… then it wasn't your fault."_

" _that confuses me." He gave a short laugh._

" _it most likely would. I read it from a very old scroll." He said with a smile. "besides I suggest you go see the princess now." I raised an eyebrow towards him._

" _why?" I asked him._

" _I heard she has a very important mission for you. That's all I know." I only nodded as we separated and I started my way in the halls until I eventually reached the main room. I gave a short knock._

" _enter!" I opened the door. "hello Order." I walked in and closed the door behind me. "I'm guessing Sharkaro told you?" I nodded. "this mission is of high importance… we found out where they have been holding some prisoners. Some of our troops. A total of 100 of ours or close to that number are being detained here." She said as she put her hoof on the large map. Where her hoof was was going to be a nightmare… Baltimare. "this is where they are holding our regular troops. Up here…" she moved her hoof to Manehatten. "is where they are holding the ones they know have information?"_

" _so where am I going then?" I asked._

" _we are going to have two assaults. My sister will not expect us to attack both places at the same time. She only has enough troops to send to one area to hold it off. Which is why this is also a suicide mission… we are sending a small squad to go to the Manehatten prison. While we get out the rest of our troops here."_

" _you're going to bomb the Manehatten prison aren't you?" she put a saddened look on her face as she nodded._

" _everypony knew what they signed up for… and they all agreed that if this was to happen…"_

" _still no reason to take life when it isn't necessary. There has to be another way." She shook her head._

" _there is no other way. Not unless you're willing to try and break them out before the mission begins. Nopony would be foolish enough to go against that."_

" _then I guess I am foolish." We turned towards the door to see Sharkaro walking in. "I'm coming with you Order."_

" _Sharkaro…" Luna started before he put up a hoof._

" _I may not have magic but I am the shark on land." He said with a grin that showed his very sharp teeth._

" _the prison is the most high guarded prison in all of Equestria." She said._

" _and I'm one of the most dangerous ponies. Dead Beat also agrees." He said. "we are with you Order." I smiled._

" _very well… the mission will start in a few days… hopefully you have them out beforehand." We both nodded. "dismissed…" we both left and when we got out I closed the door and crossed my arms._

" _what?" he asked._

" _did Dead Beat really say that?" he rubbed the back of his head._

" _kind of thought that… he kind of hates everyone except Luna but is willing to do almost anything to help us win. So I guess it's just you and me." I smiled._

" _let's see if you can keep up old man." he huffed but smiled. "and just so you know a man is a-"_

" _I already know Order… I already know…"_

 **I was walking through the halls currently… I was thinking… if I was able to control my anger better my combat skills would increase greatly. The reason for this is as long as Order is alive we will never win this war… but even then I can't stand pity kills… its unamusing I should say… I knocked on the door to the throne room as I stood outside with the two guards guarding said doors.**

 **They were starting to sweat and I could notice their eyes darting to me before looking forward again. I smirked because I was glad they still feared me… they knew the consequences of failure… fail me once… they might get a warning… fail me twice… there won't be a thrice…**

" **you may enter." I opened the large door and I walked in. "hello Chaos… what can I do for you today?" she asked.**

" **is there a way I could suppress my rage?" she raised her eyebrow.**

" **I will need a further explanation." She said. "I know why you are telling me but I need a further reasoning."**

" **if I was to be able to control my rage I would be able to be a better fighter and leader."**

" **yes… I have heard of your consequences when your mind is blinded by rage… very well… I would suggest talking to Twilight about this. She has been through a lot and she was the one that helped me with some rage I had in the past." I bowed quickly before smiling.**

" **thank you princess." I turned around to leave.**

" **wait a moment Chaos." I turned my head. "she is still going through some hard times… with her assistant being on the other side. I have looked into it and… it appears some of my troops thought he was defecting." I scowled. "tell her I'm sorry for not noticing this…" I nodded as I then left the throne room and walked through the halls with my hands behind my back.**

 **I soon reached the Princess's room as I knocked on the door. "you can come in!" I opened the door as my eyes widened in amazement. Books… were… everywhere… the door couldn't even open up a foot and I was forced to push my way in. the 4 large stacks of books proceeded to start to fall until they were caught in a purple aura. "sorry! I'm trying to figure out a way to find spies in our ranks!" she yelled as she moved the books away from the door as I stepped in. "what can I help you with?" she asked with a smile on her face.**

" **I was told you could help me control my… anger issues…" she smiled a little bit bigger as she closed her eyes and the books started to fly around and insert themselves into slots in the bookcases in the room. Soon it revealed a room that had a table with a teapot and some tea on it. she sat down and made the motion for me to as well. I sighed as I sat down in the chair and she poured us some hot tea.**

 **Soon after she put the pot down and picked up her teacup in her magic and took a small sip. "so how should we start?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "what I mean is do you either want physical or mental sayings or movements. Everypony has their own way to calm their anger. Like gardening… flying… practicing magic…"**

" **to be honest let's just try out both." She nodded as she set the teacup down and a book floated over to her… a pony's way to no anger.**

 **Weird name for a book. "the book says that for those that have great amounts of anger and rage tend to take it out on others." She said without opening the book as it was set down onto the table.**

" **sounds like me."**

" **well the book says for those of a military background tend to take it out on those under them."**

" **again sounds like me."**

" **all you have to do is figure out a way to channel that anger into something you love."**

" **what do you do?" she blushed.**

" **well I… I um… read…" her eyes looked behind me and I turned around and immediately looked forward with a small blush on my face.**

" **did not ping you to read that princess…" her blush became even more evident.**

" **you don't need to call me princess when we are alone Chaos." She stated as the blush started to slowly disappear.**

" **alright then Twilight." She smiled. "but shall we continue?" her blush fully disappeared as she gave a nod.**

" **tell me about yourself. Maybe I could figure something out." She said as she took another sip of her tea.**

" **well I have a brother. My mother supported me with creating chaos and father supported Order with creating order. Many things happened when we were together… always fighting… but when we were separated for long periods of time we were like a compass. Always knowing where our other is when we are near. But even then if we try to talk about it we just forget where they are.**

 **We changed greatly when they died. Our parents I mean. We became much more like hermits but when we came together it just brings out the rage. Thinking that the other was the one they loved most but when we are apart its always different.**

 **To be honest there are also things that are better off kept as secrets…" she nodded.**

" **may I suggest a stress ball?" she asked with a smile on her face as I raised an eyebrow. "it's what the princess sometimes uses during meetings. With the war going on against her sister her anger can well get very… burning…" I raised both my eyebrows. I have yet to see her in that stage of her anger. The worst I have seen is when she sends a lunar troop to the dungeons… "it is not something you want to see." I smirked.**

" **where could I obtain one?" she smiled.**

" **there's a store in the city that sells things that many nobles need these days. They cost just 2 bits." I nodded as I stood up.**

" **I thank you for your help." She nodded.**

" **anytime. If possible could you um… pick up the…" I smiled.**

" **the next issue of playmare for you?" she blushed but also nodded as I nodded. "it's the least I could do." She smiled as I left the room.**

Okay people a few things. I was hoping to be able to post a chapter a day but I needed to take a no computer weekend. My eyes are killing me with all the time I was on the computer. But here's the thing… if you all want more Solar Empire time I need solar empire OC's. the owner of Dead Beat has also made another OC that will hopefully be put in soon as soon as I figure out the perfect way to introduce him…

And the way he is if he was real life…

I would rather be struck by Zeus's lightning bolt 100 times…

Just wanted to let you all know this and I bid you all fare- WAIT! I forgot to say another thing. If you have any suggestions for missions for either the lunar or solar side cause well I suck at coming up with them it's up to you if you want me to try and write about it. just send it in and I'll try my best to do it.

Now that's all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off… Chow.


End file.
